psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MystoganUSM/Divine Arts
Introduction to Divine Arts The Divine Arts refers to practices that are considered holy, righteous and of the faith. It requires them to follow a code of strict honour and a life of services. Practitioner of these Arts are commonly seen as selfless do-gooders, though some are wilful and can even be discriminating, all wishes to do the greatest good based on their perception. As such they are most often healers, or those who puts their life on the line to fight against oppression or what they view as evil or detrimental. More often than not they will worship, a deity or more and ask for their help in return for power to do their jobs. The Mindset Most Divine Arts practitioner are virtuous, pure hearted or valorous. They are committed, hardworking and strict of faith. The Journey This is the guided journey for you to start your way in becoming a Divine Arts practitioner. Find the Path Unlike with Creation Arts and Destruction Arts, where you travel to the source in order to find your power. This requires you to enter yourself. I want you to still your mind, and clear your thoughts, become totally relaxed and at ease. Once you have done so, I want you to close your eyes until all you see around you is darkness. In this darkness you will see many glows, in the shape of doorways. These doorways are the virtues you hold dear. I want you to pick a door and enter it. When you come out, you will find yourself in another room with more doors, once again each door represent a virtue. This is different for everybody, so it may just be one room you have to pass, but to some there will be more, no matter how many doors it takes I want you to enter them all. Until there is no more. Eventually you will find a room without doors. This is the final room, in the very centre will be a pedestal with a small glowing orb resting on it. I want you to reach out and touch the orb, once you do so, it will show you images of the past, present or future, it will impart to you knowledge of how to do things, and what these things are. This orb is your connection to the Divine, whatever god/s it represents you will know and find out either during the experience or in good time. Once you have finished your experience you will find that you are back in your room safe and sound and more at peace with yourself. Now write down the name of the virtues you have chosen to walk through either on a piece of paper or a book. If possible hang or pin the paper up on your wall so it will be a constant reminder for you to follow. The Tools · A book for you to write down your virtues, the gods you follow and knowledge imparted to you. · A pen or pencil to keep notes. · White out or eraser to correct the notes if needs be. The Paths · Priest · Seer · Paladin · Celestial Archer Priest These practitioners more often than not use their divine power to heal, protect or to just help others in their service of the divine. Seer These practitioners sees and impart their divine knowledge to others in order to help them on their journeys. Paladin These practitioners use their faith and divine will as a weapon against what they deemed as evil or oppressive for the common cause of good and services. Celestial Archer The practitioner of this Art utilizes their swiftness, accuracy and their divine power to unleash tremendous force against what they believe to be evil. The Training This Art requires you to have a clean and pure mind, heart, body and soul. So much of the time the practitioner will be doing many cleansing to their energy system, adhere to strict rules. For when they are clean and pure can they act upon their faiths and commitment. In addition they may train their physical fitness to max in order to be of service to others for longer period of time. Category:Blog posts